I Can't
by skyriver1
Summary: Chunji sebenarnya tidak mengerti mengapa L.Joe berubah 100% padanya. Mulai dari L.Joe berbaik hati padanya, dan pada akhirnya L.Joe menyakiti Chunji, sebenarnya apa yang membuat L.Joe bersikap seperti itu pada Chunji?
1. Chapter 1

**Author : **skyriver1

**Cast **: Lee Chan Hee, Lee Byung Hun ( )

**Other Cast** : Teen Top Member^^

**Genre** : Multi-chapter, Romance, Sad  
**  
Rating** : PG16

**Title** : I CAN NOT!

**Note** : ini ff udah pernah di post di suatu tempat, tapi saya ingin melanjutkannya disini^^ YAOI

_Happy Reading ^^_

**I CAN NOT!**

Chunji risih di ranjang yg berukuran sedang, sebenarnya apa yang ia risihkan?

Namja itu belum pulang membuat Chunji risih di atas ranjangnya.

"_Namja itu apa belum pulang?_" tanya Chuji dalam hatinya, ia seketika melirik ke arah jam menunjukan pukul 02.00 malam.

_Krekk..._

"_Apakah itu ?_" Tanya Chunji sekali lagi dalam hatinya.

Benar Chunji! Itu .

Chunji segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya berjalan menuju dan memberikannya sebuah back hug.

" ! Kenapa kau baru pulang? Aku khawatir padamu.." Chunji mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang . meletakkan tangannya ke tangan Chunji dan melepaskan eratan tangan itu.

" , ke-"

_Brakk_

Belum sempat Chunji melanjutkan kalimatnya, sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan sangat keras, sehingga membuat Chunji terkejut.

Tak terasa butiran Krystal terjatuh dari mata Chunji, entah kenapa Chunji sangat tersakiti oleh . Baru kali ini melepaskan eratan pinggang Chunji dan cuek. Biasanya yang memberikan Back hug pada Chunji.

_" kenapa kau berbuat seperti itu?_" tanya Chunji dalam hatinya. Chunji pasrah saja menerima kenyataan mungkin stress.

Chunji kembali tidur di atas ranjangnya sambil menangis terisak-isak.

"Hoammm..." Chunji menguap ketika baru saja ia bangun dari tidurnya. Dilihatnya langit yang begitu cerah melewati jendela itu, mata Chunji langsung terbuka lebar dan segera melihat pemandangan yang indah itu.

Chunji sangat menikmati keindahan yang di buat Tuhan tersebut, bagaimana dia tidak senang! Kemarin memeluknya dalam keadaan tertidur, Chunji terkejut, jadi pemikiran Chunji tentang marah padanya itu salah besar!

Chunji segera memasuki ruang tengah yang dihuni para member Teen Top. Terlihat Changjo sedang menari dengan lincahnya, Niel dan CAP mungkin masih tertidur dengan pulas.

Yang menarik perhatian Chunji adalah ! sedang duduk di sofa dengan tertawa riang, tapi Eh?

Kenapa ada Ricky?

Itu membuat Chunji sangat kesal, dan akhirnya Chunji berlari menuju Sofa dimana tempat dan Ricky tertawa ria. Tanpa sengaja kaki Changjo membuat Chunji terjatuh.

"Eh.. Hyung~" Panggil Changjo, dengan berhasil Changjo dapat menangkap badan pria cantik tersebut, tanpa sengaja menoleh ke arah belakang.

Mata memerah, hati pun merasa terbakar, Badan terasa panas melihat pemandangan yang tak asik di belakang dan Ricky.

"Hyung wae?" tanya Ricky. Ricky ikut menghadap ke belakang dan...

"OMO!" Ricky terkejut juga. Bagaimana bisa Changjo dan Chunji seperti itu? Ia berbalik ke arah , mengepalkan tangannya sekuat tenaganya.

"_Bagaimana jika Changjo ku ia pukul? Huaaa... Aku tidak mau wajah Changjo terpukul oleh pria ini, apalagi badannya kekar. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Changjo? Ani.." _Kata Ricky dalam hati. Ricky menatap jijik pria yang mengepalkan tangannya, tapi ia harus bisa membuat berhenti cemburu.

"Hyu-"

Belum sempat Ricky menyelesaikan kata-katanya ia sudah ditarik tangannya oleh , kemanapun pergi Ricky hanya pasrah.

"Eh.. Hyung~ Maaf." Ucap Changjo melepaskan tangannya dari badan Chunji, Chunji tersenyum manis kepada Changjo sang magnae sekaligus Dancing Boy.

"Ani, Changjo-ah.. Gwen-cha-na," Ucap Chunji menyubit pipi mulus Changjo membuat Changjo tersipu malu pada Chunji.

Chunji segera melihat ke arah sofa, dan...

Eughhhhhhh...

"_Mereka pergi kemana?_" Tanya Chunji dalam perasaan yang sangat cemas menjalar tubuhnya.

"CHANGJO-AH!" Teriak sedang murkanya, ia melihat Changjo tepat berada didepannya walaupun sebenarnya itu Ricky.

menarik tangannya dan mengepalkan tangannya hendak memukul Ricky, tapi Ricky segera berlari dan hampir menangis.

"KYAAAAAAA~ HYUNG SADAR HYUNG! HYUNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Ricky berteriak sambil berlari tapi itu tidak akan membuat sadar.

Tahukah kamu jika sangat cepat marah?

Tiba-tiba terlintas ide yang tumbuh di kepala Ricky setelah melihat pohon.

"OHHHH~! CHANGJO!" Tunjuk Ricky pada pohon itu, seketika berhenti berlari dan melesetkan larinya ke pohon tersebut.

segera memukul-mukul pohon itu dengan sangat keras, buktinya pohon tersebut perlahan-lahan terkikis.

Ricky hanya menutup mulutnya melihat tingkah laku , mungkin saja ia tidak akan berani mendekati Chunji.

Tiba-tiba menatap tajam Ricky, Ricky yang melihat menurunkan tangannya dan memperlihatkan giginya.

"Eughhh..." Gelisah Ricky setelah menuju ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam seperti harimau yang sudah mendapatkan mangsanya tepat di depan mata.

Tanpa disadari Ricky, berlutut tepat di hadapan Ricky.

"Ricky ku mohon.. Aku ingin aku menarik kata-kataku kemarin, ah.. kau tau Ricky betapa sulitnya ini."

Ciutt...

Nyali Ricky kembali tumbuh sempurna, perasaan takut yang menjalar tadi ternyata hanya perasaannya saja. Buktinya tidak marah pada Ricky melainkan berlutut tepat di hadapan Ricky.

"Janji tetap janji hyung, apa salahnya mencoba, kau pasti bisa.. Fighthingg~" Ricky mencoba menghibur dengan aegyonya. "Hyung, kau harus menjadi orang yang bertanggung jawab,"

"Arraseho~" Kata dengan lesu, kemudian berdiri dari hadapan Ricky.

mulai menarik nafas dengan pelan.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri Rick,"

"Mw-mw-mwo? Jadi kau menyuruhku untuk melampiaskan Changjo? Hah?" Marah Ricky tak terima dengan sikap , sebenarnya anak ini kenapa?

mulai mengangguk kecil.

"Kumohon Rick," Kata dalam.

Ricky mulai menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Arraseho, YAA! Jika kau apa-apakan Changjo, Ish.." Ricky yang akan menghantam . "Ingat itu,"

Ricky kemudian meninggalkan sendirian di taman.

_Klekk..._

"Oh! Ricky-ah.. kemana dia pergi?" Tanya Chunji yang langsung menyambar baju Ricky ketika Ricky baru saja masuk pintu dorm.

"L-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l -l-l-"

"Mmmhh..." Chunji ber-dehem menunggu jawaban dari Ricky,

Apa yang ingin aku katakan tuhan?

"l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l -l-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-"

"Yaa! Ricky-ah kau cadel ya? Kenapa bilang sangat susah? Dari tadi L terus aku bosan, cepat katakan dia dimana?" tanya Chunji yang sudah tidak sabaran menunggu jawaban Ricky mengenai dimana.

"Ih.. Hyung~ Kau sangat bau, kau belum mandi?" Tanya Ricky pura-pura mengalihkan pembicaraan Chunji, jika Chunji terus mendesaknya dia harus jawab apa?

"Kau juga bukan?" tanya Chunji tak mau kalah dengan Ricky. Ricky mencabut tangannya yang menempel dengan hidungnya tadi.

"Mwo? Asal kau tahu tadi Ricky mandi sama hyung~ Udah Hyung mandi dulu, nanti Ricky kasi tau," Ricky berjalan menuju kamarnya lebih tepatnya kamar Ricky dan Changjo.

Seketika Chunji terdiam mendengar kata itu.

Adakah yang salah dengan telinga Chunji?

Apakah itu benar yang dikatakan Ricky?

Jawablah tuhan!

"Ayo anak-anak berkumpul di ruang tengah!" Teriak CAP sang leader Teen Top di ruang tengah.

Chunji dengan malasnya pergi keluar karena kesal dengan Ricky yang mengunci kamarnya, aneh kan? Lalu Changjo juga dilarang masuk kamar, Jadi terpaksa dia harus meminjam baju Chunji sementara, hanya badan Chunji yang pas dengan badan Changjo.

_Krekk..._

"Eh.. Sudah berkumpul? Maaf telat, tadi pergi ke Mall.." Suara bass itu datang dari sumber pintu, Chunji menoleh ke arah pintu, ternyata benar pujaan sang hati berdiri di ambang pintu.

Chunji tersenyum, lalu Chunji menunjuk tempat duduk di sampingnya, artinya ia menyuruh duduk disana.

mulai berjalan menuju arah Chunji, Chunji semakin senang karena semakin mendekat.

_Swushh..._

Lewat?

"What's up bro?!" ber-adu "Cho" dengan Ricky.

Tunggu Ricky?

Chunji melihat ke arah samping, itu bukan?

Itu kan?

Apakah itu yang duduk di sebelah Ricky?

_"What's up bro?! Bukankah kau seharusnya berkata seperti itu padaku?"_ Pikir Chunji dalam hatinya,

"Hyung.. Baju apa ini? Jelek sekali, tidak ada ba-" Kini Changjo sang magnae keluar dari kamarnya hendak memprotes Chunji tentang baju Chunji.

Apa yang membuat Changjo berhenti?

Ya, dia melihat Ricky tertawa ria bersama , bukankah seharusnya bersama dia?

Changjo kemudian duduk di samping Chunji, terus menunduk, tidak mendengarkan ocehan sang leader, hanya satu yang mereka pikirkan dan Ricky.

"Apakah kalian mengerti?" tanya CAP Setelah selesai mengoceh di depan anak-anak Teen Top.

"NEEE!" Teriak para member Teen Top dengan semangatnya.

Hanya 2 orang yang tidak semangat.

"Chunji, ayo berangkat." Anak yang tidak tahu sopan santun itu, menyuruh Chunji untuk naik mobil bersama Changjo, karena mereka berdua hanya diam di depan pintu melihat dan Ricky tertawa bersama.

"Anak tak tahu sopan santun." Kata Chunji memukul pelan kepala Niel. Chunji dan Changjo segera pergi menaiki mobil mereka.

"_Kesempatan bagus Chunji! Disamping tidak ada yang menempati jadi kau berhak duduk disana_." Kata Chunji dalam hatinya.

Chunji berlari secepat mungkin sebelum orang lain menempati pujaan sang hati Chunji tersebut.

_Srett..._

Eughhh...

Chunji kalah cepat, sudah ada orang yang menempati tempat itu.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan...

Ricky!

"Heh," Chunji harus mengambil nafas pelan, ia akhirnya duduk di belakang Changjo si magnae Teen Top sekaligus bersedih hati sepertinya.

"ARE U READY GUYSSSSSS?" Teriak sang leader bersiap untuk menyetir mobil ke tempat latihan mereka. CAP berbalik ke arah belakang, dilihatnya pemandangan yang tidak enak.

"Eh.. tapi kenapa ChunJoe tidak duduk bersama?" tanya CAP masih bingung karena tidak duduk bersama kekasihnya melainkan bersama orang lain.

Mendengar kata ChunJoe, Chunji bangun dari menunduknya dan tersenyum, ternyata masih ada yang memperdulikan ChunJoe selain Changjo.

"Kenapa hyung? Memangnya tidak boleh duduk bersama Ricky?" Kini mulai berbicara, Ricky tersenyum menatap begitu juga sebaliknya.

Hati Chunji tambah tertusuk, sebenarnya ia melakukan kesalahan apa?

"Bukan begitu maksudku, tapi-"

"Apa salahnya mencoba hal baru? Apakah harus terus bersama Chunji? Apakah mandi juga harus bersama Chunji? Makan bersama Chunji? Tidur bersama Chunji? Sekolah bersama Chunji? Tertawa bersama Chunji? Semua serba Chunji? sudah bosan mendengar kata Chunji." Perkataan itu membuat semua orang tercegang,

Yang lebih tercegang adalah Chunji, kenapa berbuat seperti itu? Air mata Chunji hampir saja menetes tapi tidak mau meneteskan di depan orang-orang ini karena Chunji bukan orang yang lemah.

"Kenapa kalian semuanya memandangku begitu? Ada yang salah dengan perkataan ku? Memang benarkan? Ya kan beb?" Tanya kepada Ricky, Ricky mengangguk gembira.

Tunggu, Beb?

Kata-kata itu bukankah hanya ditujukan kepada Chunji?

_"I Love You beb~" _Chunji mengingat-ngingat masa lalunya dengan .

"_Beb,? Haha . kedengaran lucu ,"_

"Ingat beb, i still love you.. Dont forget this babe.."

"Hyung? Kita jadi latihan? Kenapa terus memandangku?"

"Ahh.. Kajja.." CAP segera menancapkan gasnya.

Tak terasa Chunji meneteskan air matanya yang sudah tak kuat lagi ia tampung.

**.**

.

**- To Be Continue -**

Your review is my energy :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : **skyriver1****

Cast : Lee Chan Hee, Lee Byung Hun (ChunJoe)

**Other Cast** : Teen Top Member^^

**Genre** : Multi-chapter, Romance, Sad  
**  
Rating** : PG16

**Title** : I CAN NOT!

**Note** : FF Ini sudah di post disuatu tempat, entah kenapa saya ingin melanjutkan nya disini :3 YAOI

_Happy Reading ^^_

**I CAN NOT! -Chapter 2-**

_Hyung? Kita jadi latihan? Kenapa terus memandangku?"_

"Ahh.. Kajja.." CAP segera menancapkan gasnya.

Tak terasa Chunji meneteskan air matanya yang sudah tak kuat lagi ia tampung.****

***

"Huh... Ricky-ah! Perkataan tadi sungguh diluar kendaliku. Hihi, ternyata aku bisa melakukannya, kkk~" Kata ketika mereka berdua pergi ke kamar mandi hanya untuk membahas hal tadi.

Ricky mendelik ke arah dan tertawa kecil.

"Benar kan yang aku bilang? Kau pasti bisa hyung.. Fightingg~ Kajja latihan lagi.." Kata Ricky dengan nada pelan, kemudian Ricky menepuk pundak dan berjalan mendahului yang masih memandang wajahnya di depan kaca.

"Apakah aku terlalu kejam?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, Kemudian tertawa kecil lagi. "Mungkin," Kata sebelum ia beranjak pergi dari kamar mandi.

"_ -ah!_" Kata Chunji dalam hatinya sambil memperhatikan wajahnya dan wajah yang begitu dekat. Ia jadikan wallpaper pada ponselnya itu. "_Aku melakukan kesalahan apa padamu, Hmm-? Palli Marhaebwa, aku tidak akan mengulangnya lagi," _

Chunji merasa sangat sedih sekali, bagaimana ia bisa konsentrasi latihan jika ia terus saja menatap yang sedang tertawa ria dengan Ricky ketika ia melakukan kesalahan,

"Hyung!" Panggil Changjo, seketika Chunji terkesiap dari lamunannya dan mengembalikan ponselnya kembali ke dalam kantongnya.

"Ini minumnya.." Kata Changjo memberikan sebotol air putih, Chunji dengan cepat mengambilnya dan meneguknya. "Melihat foto ChunJoe lagi, Hmm-?" Kata Changjo kemudian,

Seketika Chunji berhenti meneguk air putih tersebut.

"Ani, aku hanya melihat Twitter kita, banyak yang mention, Hihi aku senang.." Kata Chunji bohong pada Changjo,

"Owhh... Ada Chang- Eh... tidak jadi.." Kata Changjo cuek, hampir saja ia ingat lagi kepada ChangRick, ia ingin melupakan Ricky, dan lebih tepatnya bermain bersama Chunji, Bukan berarti Changjo ingin Chunji. Tidak!

"ChangRick, Hmm-?" Tanya Chunji, Changjo hanya cuek mendengar perkataan Chunji.

Kemudian Chunji mengambil ponselnya kembali dan mencari twitter,

"Oh.. Changjo! Ini ada ChangRicknya..." Kata Chunji terkejut melihat fans berkata ChangRick pada twitternya.

"Mana, mana?" Kata Changjo tidak sabaran.

_'I Love You ChangRick, Neomu Jinjja Perfect couple^^'_

'Changjo and Ricky Daebbak'

'ChunJoe Forever :**'

Chunjo diam ketika fans menyebut 'ChunJoe Forever'

Changjo menoleh ke arah Chunji yang tidak menurunkan twitt-twitt selanjutnya.

"Ah.. Mianhae.." Kata Chunji yang baru sadar disampingnya ada Changjo sang magnae yang menggantikan disisinya untuk sementara waktu.

'_CHUNJOEEEEEEEEEEEE!'_

'RickJoe MORE THAN REAL! ChunJoe and ChangRick? Who is they?'

"Ehem.." Chunji berdehem dan kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke kantong celananya dan berpura-pura tidak larut dalam kesedihan.

"Changjo-ah aku senang banyak yang suka ChunJoe," Kata Chunji pura-pura senang. "Haha, aku lebih senang lagi jika... Rick- Joe bersatu, Hihi.. Oke Changjo, hyung mau ke kamar mandi dulu okey, Sekarang masuk mobil saja, jangan tunggu hyung, Arrasheo?" Chunji mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi dengan menahan kesedihan.

"_Aku bisa merasakan sakit hati yang di derita oleh Chunji hyung, tapi? Apa boleh buat.. Sebenarnya hyung kenapa?" _Kata Changjo dalam hatinya kemudian pergi untuk menaiki mobil mereka.

***

"Maaf Hyung-deul, Saeng-deul aku-" Chunji terdiam ketika wajahnya sangat dekat dengan hanya 2 cm bagaimana bisa? Chunji ingin membuka pintu dan ingin membuka Jendela, dan akhirnya hampir saja mencium bibir manis Chunji.

Chunji menarik lagi wajahnya dan membuang wajahnya pada , mundur dan membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Chunji. Chunji kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Cakkaman! Kenapa hanya kita berdua saja disini?" Tanya Chunji yang bingung melihat isi mobil kosong hanya ada saja.

hanya diam sambil melihat kearah luar jendela.

"Kau! Berdiri! Aku ingin mencari yang lain, Cepat!" Perintah Chunji pada , tapi hanya diam dan cuek.

"YAAA! Kau punya telinga tidak? Cepat berdiri!" Perintah Chunji yang sudah tidak sabaran lagi.

"Ehem.. iya aku punya telinga, Wae? Kau iri padaku?" Kata dengan nada yang sangat, sangat, sangat datar.

"Mwo? Baiklah jika kau tidak mau berdiri, aku akan lakukan ini saja." Chunji menaikkan kakinya ke atas kursi ke dua, mulai terkejut kemudian mulai mencegahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat kembali ke tempat dudukmu atau aku akan menciummu!" Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Chunji ia berkata seperti itu, takut-takut ia akan benar melakukan itu.

Chunji terkejut dengan perkataan tersebut, lebih baik ia kembali duduk daripada ia dicium oleh dan akan merasa tersakiti.

"Mereka kemana? Lama sekali datangnya." Gumam Chunji merasa khawatir takut-takut akan bersungguh-sungguh.

"Dia pergi ke Supermarket untuk membeli perlengkapan makan." Jawab yang sama sekali tidak melirik Chunji sedetikpun.

"Mian, tapi aku tidak bertanya padamu," Balas Chunji cuek pada , hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Chunji yang begitu lucu melewati kaca.

***

"Hyung aku membelikan mu... Dugeun-dugeun..." Kata Changjo pura-pura bermain dengan Chunji, ia mengambil sesuatu yang berada ditasnya. Chunji tertawa kecil melihat sang magnae bertingkah lucu.

"_Cuihh..."_ Kata dalam hatinya.

"Ta-dah! Syal berwarna merah, bukankah kau menginginkannya?" Tanya Changjo, seketika dan Chunji terkejut bersama tapi mereka tidak tahu.

"Changjo-ah darimana kau tau aku ingin membelinya?" Tanya Chunji yang matanya melotot setengah mati, bagaimana bisa Changjo tau? Apakah ia penguntit? Kurasa tidak!

"Ani, waktu itu aku melihatmu termenung melihat syal ini, jadi aku membelikannya untukmu, bagus kan?" Tanya Changjo plus eye-smilenya yang sangat menawan itu.

"_Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"_ Tanya cemburu pada Changjo yang mengetahui Chunji menyukai syal merah.

"Jeongmal kamsahamnida Changjo.. Saranghae, Neomu, neomu, neomu,neomu, jeongmal saranghae. Bagaimana jika kita berfoto bersama menggunakan syal merah ini bersama-sama? Mmhh-?" Kata Chunji dengan penuh semangatnya.

yang sudah sangat cemburu itu terus memegang kursi dengan sangat kuat. Ricky yang melihat segera menenangkan .

"Hyung, sudahlah jangan marah hyung." Kata Ricky pada dengan cara bisik-bisik padanya. mengangguk kecil.

"Hana.. Dul.. Set.. Kimchi~"

_Clek..._

"Huaaa... Daebbak! Ayo kita post hyung,"

"Ayo!" Kata Chunji dengan penuh semangat.

"_Mwo? Di Post? Arrasheo," _Kata dalam hatinya tertawa penuh kemenangan.

***

"Changjo, kenapa belum masuk ya? Padahal sudah 30 Menit yang lalu!" Kata Chunji bingung, perasaan Chunji dia sudah mengirimnya, tapi kenapa belum juga?

"Iya hyung, di ponselku juga tidak terlihat, apa jaringanmu tidak bagus?" Kata Changjo yang juga ikutan bingung.

melewati Changjo dan Chunji dengan tertawa evil.

Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan ?

"Ani, Changjo, Coba kau lihat, Full kan?" Kata Chunji memperlihatkan Jaringan Koneksi Ponselnya pada Changjo, Changjo mengangguk kecil.

"Ah.. Benar juga, kalo tidak bisa, ya sudah tidak usah dipaksakan hyung, Aku ingin mandi dulu hyung," Kata Changjo langsung berlaru pergi ke kamarnya.

Di dalam kamarnya, menaiki ranjang dan melompat-lompat dengan asik,

"_Untung saja aku cepat mengapus foto itu, Jika tidak akan tersebar ChangJi, tidak akan aku biarkan itu terjadi.."_ terus melompat-lompat di atas ranjangnya sambil tertawa ria.

***

" -ah, kudengar kau belum makan dari pagi, apakah itu benar?" Tanya Chunji di depan kamarnya sambil mengetok pintunya.

Tidak ada jawaban?

" -ah," Kata Chunji sekali lagi.

"Iya, kau benar, memangnya kenapa?" Kata dalam kamarnya dengan nada yang sangat datar.

"Kalau begitu keluarlah, aku memasakkan masakan enak untukmu,"

"Tidak perlu," Kata lagi.

"Candaan baru Byung Hun-ah? Aku akan setia menunggumu diluar, jika kau belum keluar aku tidak akan tidur dulu, aku tunggu Lee Byung Hun," Kata Chunji kemudian Chunji pergi menuju ruang makan untuk menunggu keluar.

"_Apakah orang itu sungguh keras kepala?" _Kata dalam hatinya, "_Biarkan saja, nanti juga tertidur,"_ Kata dalam hatinya lagi, kemudian kembali tidur.

" belum keluar juga ya?" Kata Chunji, seketika ia melirik ke arah jam dinding. Jam menunjukan pukul 01.00 MALAM!

Chunji berusaha untuk tidak menutup matanya, ia sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya yang tadi.

Apakah aku bodoh tuhan?

_Krekk..._

Tap..Tap..Tap..

"Siapa disana?" Kata Chunji sudah was-was karena takut, siapakah orang itu? Apakah itu yang keluar?

Tiba-Tiba si magnae Chagjo keluar dari pojok sana dan menutup matanya, kurasa ia sedang tidur.

Changjo semakin mendekat ke arah Chunji dan tiba-tiba lewat ia berjalan menuju kulkas.

Changjo mengambil air mineral dan mulai meminumnya.

"Changjo!" Kata Chunji menghentikan kegiatan Changjo yang hampir menyiram dirinya dengan air mineral tersebut.

"Eh hyung!" Kata Changjo terbangun dan terkejut melihat Chunji, kenapa Chunji ada disini? "Apa yang kau lakukan disini hyung?" Kata Changjo lagi.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan? Berjalan sambil tertidur? Haha, Kau lucu Changjo-ah," Kata Chunji mencubit pipi Changjo, Changjo dibuat tersipu malu olehnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini hyung?" Kata Changjo tersenyum pada Chunji, seketika Chunji berhenti mencubit pipi Changjo.

Apa yang harus ku jawab Tuhan?

Lebih baik jujur bersama dongsaeng sendiri.

"Aku? Aku menunggu untuk makan keluar,"

"Mwo? Menunggunya? Kau lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa hyung?" Kata Changjo yang sudah tidak sabaran, hanya menunggu makan, Chunji sampai rela tidak tidur.

"Aku tahu, jam 01.30 bukan? Haha, gwenchana nae Changjo-ah," Kata Chunji lembut pada Changjo.

"Hyung kau harus tidur!" Perintah Changjo, Chunji hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Cepat! Kalau tidak..." Changjo berbalik pergi menuju kamarnya.

_Tap..Tap..Tap.._

Changjo datang membawa bantalnya, ia langsung tidur di atas sofa untuk menemaninya.

"Chang Hyun-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Cepat masuk kamar, nanti kau bisa sakit,"

"Biar saja, aku 'kan kerasa kepala seperti Chan Hee hyung, Biar saja aku sakit, siapa peduli?" Kata Changjo tidak peduli dengan omongan Chunji.

"Arrasheo aku akan tidur, Jika kau masih disini aku tidak akan tidur," Kata Chunji lembut walaupun menentang.

Changjo kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju arah kamarnya.

"Good Night hyung," Kata Changjo kemudian berjalan lagi.

"Good Night too, Changjo-ah," Balas Chunji kemudian duduk di kursi meja makan.

***

"Apakah ia belum tidur juga?"

Siapakah ini?

Ya! Kalian benar, dia adalah !

juga belum tidur karena masih memikirkan Chunji yang sangat keras kepala itu.

Kemudian dengan perlahan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Eugh..." Kata Chunji, "Eh, kenapa aku tidur? Untung saja aku tertidur hanya 15 menit. Tapi kenapa makanannya bisa habis?" Tanya Chunji yang ketika ia baru bangun dari tidurnya. "Aish.. kucing sangat mengganggu."

Chunji kembali membuat makanan tersebut.

***

"Hyung~ Bagaimana tidurmu? Enakkah?" Kata Changjo yang keluar dari kamarnya. Chunji hanya diam tak merespon perkataan Changjo.

"Nugu?" Kata Chunji bingung dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Eh? Aku Changjo hyung," Kata Changjo yang juga terlihat bingung.

"Changjo ya? Oh maafkan aku, Changjo aku ingin bertanya, apakah sebelumnya kulkas kita 2?" Kata Chunji menunjuk arah kulkas, Changjo kini menjadi bingung,

"Kulkas kita 1 hyung, emang ada apa hyung? Kau kenapa?" Kata Changjo yang takut Chunji melihat 2 bayangan.

"Ani, TV kita ada 2 ya? Seingat Hyung, TV kita hanya 1," Kata Chunji lagi.

"Hyung, TV Kita hanya 1, sebenarnya kau ini kenapa hyung? Jangan bermain-main denganku di pagi hari,"

"Ah iya, hyung tidak akan bermain-main denganmu di pagi hari," Kata Chunji melihat kearah di sebelah Changjo,

"Hyung, Changjo disini bukan disana!" Kata Changjo sedikit kesal dengan Chunji.

"Oh, Ah.. Mianhae Changjo-ah," Chunji kemudian menghadap Changjo, Changjo yang curiga mempunyai ide untuk mengetes Chunji.

"Hyung, ini angka berapa ya?" Kata Changjo dengan jari telunjuknya ke atas (1)

"2?" Kata Chunji menebak, Changjo melotot dengan sangat tajam.

"Kali ini?" Kata Changjo memperlihatkan 5 tangannya, mata Changjo hampir saja meneteskan air mata.

"10?" Kata Chunji lagi dengan sedikit menggaruk kepalanya.

Changjo kemudian berlari menuju ke belakang.

"Hyung, coba saja kau tes dia," Kata Changjo bisik-bisik pada CAP leader Mereka, Teen Top.

"Baiklah, ini berapa Chunji?" Kata CAP dengan menunjukkan 2 jarinya.

"4 bukan?" Kata Chunji dengan sedikit pelan, "Hyung, kenapa dengan mataku ini?" Kata Chunji lagi, dia sangat takut jika matanya terjadi sesuatu.

"Memangnya kau melihatnya bagaimana?" Kata CAP, diikuti anggukan Changjo.

"Aku melihat 2 bayangan dengan buram," Kata Chunji menjelaskan apa yang dilihat matanya tersebut.

"Mwo? Hyung ayo ke dokter, Palli!" Changjo menjadi panik begitu juga CAP, Kemudian mereka ber-3 pergi menuju ke luar.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi ribut?" Kata yang baru saja keluar.

"Kudengar tadi Changjo berkata pada CAP hyung 'Hyung, ada apa dengan mata Chunji hyung? Dia selalu salah ketika aku memperlihatkan angka dengan tanganku,' begitu Changjo bilang," Kata Niel mengikuti gaya Changjo tadi.

"_Mata_?" Kata yang sudah sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Chunji.

**.**

.

.

-To Be Continue-

_Your review is my energy :3_


End file.
